Saw blades for sawing of wood have traditionally been made with the flat side smoothly ground or coated with smooth rust-proofing lacquer, to reduce the friction between the saw blade and the sides of the kerf. It is also known to make the sides of the saw blade with sharp cutting or abrasive elements, to improve the smoothness of the cut surfaces by shaving or filing after the teeth have done their cutting, as described in the patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,102,231, DE 3 838 844 and SU 821136. Such saw blades create large friction and require large forces, and they have not been widely used.
According to the present invention a saw blade can be made with side surfaces, the structure of which assists in removing sawdust from the kerf without removing any substance from the cut surfaces. This lowers the friction considerably, and makes the saw blade less affected by lateral forces, thereby improving the smoothness and straightness of the cut.